Natsuki vs Mama Fujino
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Sequel to Make Her Blush. Ah Dinner with Shizuru and her mother, however will Natsuki survive? And then, Natsuki gets to meet the rest of the Family.
1. The Dinner dun dun dunnnn

**AN::** It's rather important that you take anything you thought of Shizuru's family and throw it out the window. Or door, if you do not have a window. I say this because I've taken a slightly different take on her family. I felt like doing something different and so I did.

_THIS HAS BEEN EDITED ON JANUARY 24th 2013! That is all._

**Kuga vs. Mama Fujino**

"Did you enjoy yourself, mother?" Shizuru walked into the student council room not at all surprised to see her mother, Fujino Kyouko, sitting in the chair usually reserved for her.

"I must say, my dear, that was one of the most interesting events I have ever witnessed." Kyouko picked up her cup and took a small sip of tea, "I also congratulate you for pulling off such a facade the entire time, though it did start to slip near the end." She tsked quietly, "Still need a bit of work, sweetheart."

Shizuru laughed, "Of course mother."

Setting her cup down, Kyouko's voice turned serious, "Now then about this Kuga-san—"

"Mother," Shizuru interrupted, but she stopped when her mother held up a hand.

"Listen to me, kitsune before you try and say what you think," Kyouko smiled warmly at her daughter, trying to put her at ease. "Now then, if you must know, I have _invited_ Kuga-san to a nice family dinner. She is the one you've been interested in for the past few years, is she not?"

Shizuru flushed lightly before answering, "Yes, ma'am."

Grinning, Kyouko stood, "Well then, see to it that your pup comes over for dinner on Saturday."

"Of course, Mama." Shizuru said, smiling warmly at her mother.

Laughing at the slight annoyance that crossed Shizuru's face when she ruffled her hair, Kyouko headed towards the door, "Don't tease the poor girl too much, my little kitsune. Leave some of that adorable blush for the rest of the family." Before Shizuru could utter a reply Kyouko was gone from her sight.

"Ara, I fear for Natsuki's well-being."

* * *

Natsuki was pacing around their room, waving her arms frantically and cursing at the events that happened days before.

Mai sat staring in awe at Natsuki. Mikoto was sitting next to her munching on various snacks, grunting in agreement to whatever it was Natsuki was mumbling.

"Dinner...mother! Family...teasing...I'm going to die." Were the only words Mai was able to figure out.

"Ah, Natsuki?" Mai paused. She wanted to tease Nastsuki about what had spread through the school faster than she ever thought possible. Deciding that she actually wanted to live for a little bit longer she chose to leave that topic alone. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Mumbling something incoherent, Natsuki's face flushed and she turned to look at the wall. Hey, it was a quite interesting wall! Honest! It had squiggly marks from the poor paint job the suckers who built the place had done. I mean, how could you not find that exciting?

Mai was about to ask what she had said when Mikoto jumped off the bed, effectively covering the large chested girl with food, and latched herself onto Natsuki's back.

"Mikoto!"

Giving an apologizing look to Mai, Mikoto still clung to Natsuki, "But Maaaaai, Natsuki's gunna eat at Shizuru's! I want to eat there too, mhmm!" She nodded ferociously.

Blinking in surprise Mai opened her mouth to comment but shut it, unable to get the words out. She did it a few more times before finally resorting to uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up!" Natsuki yelled, but it went unheard.

After a few moments Mai wiped the tears from her eyes, "You looked so horrified at the fact of eating dinner with Shizuru. Haven't you done that almost every day? You two are really dating, right? Granted that little contest said you would be, but you were before that, right?" Mai was teasing and Natsuki knew it and yet, the blush still appeared. Mai had just really wanted to hear Natsuki say it.

"No! I mean, I uh, that's what I did on stage! I didn't want any of those other idiots to take her out so, I asked her and then mentioned abou-" Flustered about what she was saying to Mai, she almost let loose the second part of her quick conversing with Shizuru that fateful day. She quickly moved on, "And it isn't just dinner with Shizuru! It's with her mother too! Her MOTHER!" Natsuki cried out, panicked, "I can't have dinner with her AND her mother." It was then a sudden thought crossed her mind, terrifying her even more. "Oh crap! Wha—what if I have to, what if her entire family is there too?" Natsuki threw her hands up, Mikoto quickly scampering back to Mai in fear. Natsuki was nearly tearing her hair out in panic.

Mai could barely suppress her laughter, "Natsuki, do you know anything at all about Shizuru's family?"

Turning wide eyes to Mai, Natsuki responded, "No!"

"Which means you have no idea if she has any siblings or a father?"

Natsuki shook her head, "Well I always thought she was an only child..."

"But what if she isn't? What if she has this insanely over protective brother? And her father! Can you imagine!?" Mai had started to grin, going unnoticed by Natsuki. "You, a class skipping, motorcycle riding _female_." She then solemnly added, "Good luck Natsuki." Mai grabbed Mikoto and nearly flew out the door, peeling with laughter.

"He—hey!" Natsuki panicked at the retreating figures of Mai and Mikoto.

Natsuki stood beside her bike staring in awe at the large property the Fujino house was settled on. She shifted nervously in front of the speaker box, a small container in her hands.

After Mai had rushed out Natsuki realized she had forgotten a most important question.

What did she take to give to Shizuru and her mother?

After being mocked by Nao, harassed by Haruka who wouldn't even let her talk to Yukino, assaulted by a very drunk Midori who seemed to be ranting about something Youko had (not) done, and getting confused at whatever it was Reito had said to her, Natsuki decided to ask Chie and Aoi what to bring.

After long moments of thought by Chie (and annoying questions shouted from somewhere in Chie's apartment by Aoi), she simply told her to bring something homemade, like cookies. Baffled by the very idea of actually cooking anything that wasn't ramen(instant at that), Natsuki went to the market and bought the most expensive tea she could afford instead.

Before she could work up the nerve to push the call button, a familiar accented voice rang out from the speaker, "Ara, Natsuki do you wish to stand outside all day?"

"N-no, of course not!" She flushed when she realized she hadn't pushed the button to be heard. A small chuckle rang over her embarrassment before she pushed the talk button and repeated her statement.

"I'll be out in a moment Natsuki." Another similar voice was heard behind the words and Natsuki stared, shocked at Shizuru's _"Mama, no!"_ and (apparently) her mother peeling with laughter.

* * *

"I'll be out in a moment Natsuki."

"Maybe I should greet her at the door, what do you think? She's so adorable!"

"Mama, no!" She nearly shouted, mildly surprised at the harshness of her own voice.

Kyouko only laughed at Shizuru's reaction, "I am glad that my daughter lets her walls down when she is at home."

Smiling Shizuru replied, "I don't wish to be secretive with you, mother."

"Good, good, and I hope it will be the same with this girl as well?"

Shizuru smiled softly as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "I think she's starting to see through it, so it really wouldn't matter."

Kyoko patted her daughter's cheek affectionately. "Go on and get your 'pup'," she laughed, "I will have to spend more time with Kuga-san to understand why people call her that." She muttered to herself as she walked away to finish preparing their evening meal.

* * *

Natsuki shuffled her feet, waiting—not so patiently—for Shizuru.

"Ara, did Natsuki bring me a gift? How sweet!" Shizuru proclaimed when she had spotted her.

Grumbling slightly Natsuki waited for Shizuru to open the gate before placing the small wrapped box in Shizuru's hands. She walked stiffly forward, passing Shizuru.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki stopped and turned around. Before she could ask what Shizuru wanted, she leaned forward and lightly kissed Natsuki on the cheek. The blush was instant, so were the incoherent words coming out of her mouth. But before Natsuki could protest Shizuru spoke once more, "It is only proper to give you thanks for a gift, and of course my duty as your girlfriend." Shizuru giggled before leading Natsuki to her home.

Natsuki was too embarrassed and too nervous to protest being pulled by Shizuru. Honestly, this was a totally new experience; couldn't Shizuru cut her a little slack? Taking a glance at the woman dragging her, Natsuki stumbled slightly. Shizuru had a smile plastered on her face, and it wasn't like any she had seen before.

It was pure and genuine.

Natsuki let a smile play across her face, some of her nervousness leaving. It was quite an odd feeling, but a really nice one, to know she was the source of that smile.

Moments later Shizuru ushered her into the house and Natsuki stared, wide eyed, at the interior.

"It's HUGE!"

Shizuru chuckled, handing the small package in her hands to the housekeeper, "Ana, will you take this to Mama?" When the small woman smiled and nodded, Shizuru turned back to Natsuki. "I'll give you a proper introduction to my mother shortly, would you like to see the house first?"

Natsuki could only nod while staring in awe. Shizuru grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. As she pointed various things out Natsuki began to relax, until they got to where the bedrooms were.

"This one is my elder sister's; she's currently on vacation somewhere in England." Turning to a door just across from the one they were next to Shizuru spoke again, "This one here is my younger brother's. He'd normally be home, but he's with my father. They're fishing, I think. Though when I asked he said it was for 'men only'." Shizuru laughed.

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief hearing that the rest of the family wasn't there. Of course that was until she realized that sooner or later (and she hoped much, much later, like never later) she'd eventually have to meet them.

After seeing the rest of the upstairs and the backyard, (courtesy of the small balcony that lead from Shizuru's room) they descended down the stairs. Natsuki took each step as if it killed her, she was not looking forward to this dinner, and she knew she was going to die from too much blood rushing to her face.

She stopped at the kitchen door as Shizuru walked towards her mother who was talking quite animatedly to the woman Natsuki recognized as the housekeeper from earlier. Rocking back and forth on her heals she looked around, her eyes never staying on one object for more than a second.

Shizuru's mother had heard them walk in, but kept her conversation with her friend; she smiled and nodded to Shizuru, acknowledging their presence. She observed Natsuki first. She was quite impressed at the younger girl. Having not taken the time two days ago to study her, Kyouko nodded her approval and gave a genuine smile to her daughter. _I will have to let her know, without Shizuru around, how indebted I am to her._

After greeting her mother with a hug and a chaste kiss to her cheek, Shizuru pulled Natsuki over, "Mama, this is Kuga Natsuki and as you know, my girlfriend." The last part she said in a teasing tone.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki hissed out, clearly embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you, again, Kuga-san. I'd hug you, but I'm afraid not only would my daughter forbid it, but my hands are a little messy from making dinner."

Shizuru latched herself more firmly to Natsuki as her mother spoke, making Natsuki blush freely. "Of course not Mother, you are worse than Akiyo sometimes!"

_Akiyo? I wonder if that's her sister's name. Oh god worse than—does that mean they're both worse than Shizuru!? Help! _

Before anything else was said, Kyoko put the vegetables she was cutting into a simmering pot on the stove. She checked the stove a moment before washing her hands. "Now then, we still have some time before the meal is ready, why don't we have some of the tea you brought dear, in the family room?"

Natsuki nodded hesitantly. _I'm going to diiiiiiie_.

"Mama, go have a seat, I'll prepare it for us." _Sorry, Natsuki, but it's best to get it over with._

"Of course dear, come along, Kuga-san!" Her mother said cheerily.

Natsuki could only give a pleading look at Shizuru before walking out of the kitchen.

Natsuki fidgeted on the couch she was now seated on. Shizuru's mother had taken a seat in the only cushioned chair in the room, one that seemed to be at focal point of the family room. It was quite large and crimson in color, reminding Natsuki of Shizuru's eyes. That alone had made the woman more imposing than she had already been to Natsuki, the large family portrait behind Kyouko didn't make it any better.

It surprised her at how happy the family seemed. She hadn't known why, but she always pictured Shizuru's family as stiff and too proper. But the picture looming over the room was full of genuine smiles and laughing eyes. Her father, Natsuki assumed, had one hand resting on his eldest daughter while the other seemed to be wrapped around his wife's waist. Shizuru looked to be seated on something, her young brother sitting on her lap, tugging at a strand of the girl's hair. Natsuki smiled solemnly as she felt a small pang of jealousy and sadness come over her from looking at the picture, silently wishing she had something like that.

Kyouko gazed at Natsuki while the she swept her eyes around the room. She let out a small smile when the girl seemed to be studying the picture above her head. Her gaze turned quite curious at Natsuki's expression, _I wonder what that is about..._ she cleared her throat and almost let out a laugh when Natsuki jumped. "So, have you been dating long?"

"N-no ma'am," Natsuki stuttered.

"I have seen you with my daughter before, why is it only now that you are dating?"

Natsuki looked confused for a moment, knowing she had greeted Kyouko before, several times, but wasn't she at that stupid contest? "Uh, b-because the um..." God why couldn't she talk?

"Ah yes, that contest, correct? You don't look the type to do something so rash. Aside from that, my daughter would not have brought you here had you not meant something to her." _Now then, Kuga-san, please enlighten me._ "Ah, I know! I will not torture you with such questions if you tell me what it is that made my daughter blush. Being her mother I know how difficult that can be. At least around people that are not her family." Kyoko could barely contain her laughter at the sudden flush that spread through Natsuki's face and neck. _Shizuru has certainly picked a rather fun girl._

Natsuki swallowed nervously, clearing her throat a few times before answering. "I- I um," Natsuki wanted to smack herself for her stuttering. She growled at herself quietly before speaking again, "I told her that the next time she wanted to use negi to make sure she was dating me and not some stupid fangirl. And that I'd like to uh, to go out longer than two weeks..." She muttered. She could feel the heat radiating off her face and wished to be dunked in a pool, if only to be saved from this embarrassment.

Kyouko had no need to hide the large smile on her face for Natsuki wasn't even looking at her. Hearing the tell-tale signs of her daughter finishing up the tea making, Kyoko decided to say what she had meant to say all along. "It seems, Kuga-san, that you have done the nearly impossible, sweeping my daughter off her feet. Though by the looks of it she has done the same." Seeing the startled face of the young girl in front of her didn't surprise Kyoko in the least. "Now then Kuga-san I do—"

Growing agitated at the overuse of her family name, Natsuki blurted out her given name, "Natsuki, please, just Natsuki."

Before her mother could reply, Shizuru entered the room, "Ara, is my Mother being too friendly, Natsuki?" She teased, setting down the tray and pouring her mother some tea before repeating the action for Natsuki and herself.

"_Ara_," Kyouko said, slightly mocking her daughter, "You mean I can't steal Natsuki-san away from you? And we were planning on such wonderful trips too!"

Natsuki could feel the heat rise in her face. _My face is going to be permanently red around this family..._

Shizuru possessively grabbed Natsuki's free arm with both hands. "She's mine, Mother." The younger Fujino stated, a teasing tone filtered through the mild seriousness.

"So, Natsuki-san," Kyouko took a small sip of tea, "How are you doing in school."

Natsuki tensed, but Shizuru squeezed her arm in quiet reassurance, "Mama..."

Natsuki turned her head, unable to look at the older Fujino. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Uh, Sh-Shizuru's helping me with some of my tougher classes." It wasn't a blatant lie, Shizuru really was helping her with English, but she was not about to tell Fujino-san that her bad grades were due to her poor attendance.

Kyouko was about to question Natsuki more when Shizuru spoke quietly, "Mama," The next few sentences were lost on Natsuki as Shizuru let foreign words roll right off her tongue. Natsuki wasn't even going to try and guess what language it was. _How many languages does she know!?_

Natsuki just wanted to bury herself into the plush couch as Shizuru's mother spoke rapidly in a totally different language, luckily for her Kyouko then spoke in their native Japanese, "Shizuru, you realize that even if I did not wish to torture your lovely woman, your sister and father will?"

"I am quite aware of that, Mother."

Before she could reply, the housekeeper came into the room, bowing apologetically for interrupting. She quietly said a few words to Kyouko before handing her the house phone. "Excuse me for a minute; it seems your brother has caught a few fish." Kyouko smiled before turning her attention to the excited little voice that rang through the ear piece of the phone.

Shizuru smiled softly and leaned over to whisper into Natsuki's ear, "I see you decided to keep the other..." She paused trying to find the right word, "—illicit detail of what you said to me from my mother." She grinned when she was rewarded with her favorite blush on Natsuki.

"Of course!" She whispered harshly, "Wh-why would she need to know something like that?"

"Ara, well I'm glad my Natsuki wishes to keep her—" Shizuru hesitated; the word she had wanted to use might have been too much for the young girl. "—her hidden hobby knowledgeable to me only."

"I wouldn't want to show anyone but you anyway." Natsuki grumbled. Her head was turned away, looking at a spot on the far away wall, missing the sudden blush and the softening of Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru's heart swelled with new found giddiness at Natsuki's words. She knew Natsuki probably wouldn't know what those words meant to her, but knowing herself that Natsuki wanted to show off for her alone put happy tears in her eyes. "Natsuki," She whispered before throwing her arms around the surprised brunette, "Ookini."

Natsuki smiled softly, thinking it was just Shizuru being her odd self, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt an odd sense of warmth and completeness she hadn't before and she wished to stay that way longer, had Mrs. Fujino not been staring at them. "Uh, Shizuru..." She nudged her, Shizuru only wrapped herself more around Natsuki, making her blush deeper. "Shizuru!" She whispered harshly, "Your mother is staring at us. It's creeping me out."

Letting out a laugh, Shizuru pulled away and looked at her mother, "Yes, Mama?"

Kyouko smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Did I miss something important?" She laughed at Natsuki's look of horror. She waved her hand, passing off her question. "Come on girls, it's time to eat."

It was during dinner that Kyouko finally saw why people compared Natsuki to a puppy. Natsuki had a rather adorable pout on her face that she failed miserably to hide when she noticed the food. Kyouko had thought that maybe she had been disappointed in the options. Seconds later Shizuru had wordlessly gotten up as the rest of the food was being brought to the table, walked into the kitchen and soon came back out with a bottle of mayonnaise that her family hardly ever used. Natsuki's face brightened significantly at the sight. If Kyouko hadn't known any better she'd swear the girl was practically wagging her tail at the bottle. It was at that point that Shizuru's mother teased her daughter's girlfriend relentlessly throughout the meal, loving that she could make Natsuki so easily. _No wonder Shizuru teases this girl so often; you can't help but to do so._

"Have a good night Natsuki-inu!" Shizuru's mother yelled from her place at the door while the two girls walked towards Natsuki's motorcycle.

The only ac-knowledgeable action the elder woman got was the sudden stiffening of Natsuki's back and Shizuru's laughter.

Natsuki hesitantly wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist as they walked away, her face red from the action. Shizuru sighed happily and leaned her head on Natsuki's shoulder and she, too, wrapped an arm around Natsuki, using her other hand to play with the edges of Natsuki's shirt.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it, Natsuki?"

Natsuki shook her head before slowly untangling herself from Shizuru and straddling her bike. Shizuru had taken hostage of one of Natsuki's hand, almost causing her to stumble. Shizuru squeezed the hand softly before whispering a quiet 'goodnight'.

Natsuki uttered a reply and grabbed her helmet. The hand on her shoulder stopped her, however.

She turned a questioned gaze towards Shizuru. The only answer given was a very soft, sweet kiss to the lips and then it was gone, along with Shizuru who had suddenly been back behind the gate and gave a happy wave goodbye before disappearing into her house.

NAtsuki stayed a few moments more, not knowing of the figure that peered behind curtains. She touched her lips, amazed that they still tingled. A small smile quickly turned into a smirk which then produced a giddy laugh.

It took her a small amount of time to compose herself, clearing her throat, Natsuki tried to act nonchalant but failed as she drove away, trying to ignore the smile that lingered on her face.


	2. After Dinner effects

_Edited from original post, as are the rest of the chapters(up to the 6th). Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

Mai was sitting on the couch, her legs pulled underneath her, a book in one hand and the other lightly sifting its way through the dark mane belonging to the young girl lying on her lap. She untangled her hand to turn a page when she heard the sound of the door opening. Mikoto hadn't moved, so it had to be someone they knew, few were welcome to come in without knocking. She glanced at the clock her first assumption was that it had to be Natsuki, but Natsuki always opened the door loudly and came stomping in, no matter how her day had gone.

When she turned around to see who it was, Mai fumbled with her book nearly dropping it in surprise.

Natsuki was leaning against the closed door, two fingers hovering over the smile on her lips and her other arm wrapped around her middle. There was a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked up, a glazed expression across her face before she shook it off and glared at Mai. Or at least attempted to, it didn't have much effect because that silly smile was still plastered on her face.

"What?" She growled, the smile never wavering.

Mai stared at Natsuki with a wicked grin, "I take it she kissed you?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Her smile grew wider.

"Aw, how cute! Natsuki got her first kiss!"

The blush grew ten levels and the smile lit her face. "Idiot!" Natsuki shuffled her feet. Embarrassed as she was, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to tell Mai everything. _Ug! I am not some squealing little girl!_

"At least tell me about the dinner."

Knowing that Mai would bug her constantly, Natsuki sighed and sat on the opposite side of the couch, pushing Mikoto more towards Mai. She proceeded to tell Mai what had happened that night, an extremely short version of course. She still wasn't used to telling anyone about her day, but Mai was slowly working on that and Mai hoped that being with Shizuru would help Nastuki, as well.

It was then Natsuki started to panic, "Mai! She has a sister! An _older_ sister! She said she's worse than her and her mother! Do you know what that means!?" Her voice was frenzied and slightly high pitched.

Mai blinked, "She has a sister?"

"That isn't the point!"

"Wait, you mean there's someone more beautiful and resourceful than our Kaichou-sama?"

"She is not more bea—!" Natsuki stopped herself, glaring at Mai, "What exactly are you getting at, Tokiha?"

Mai picked up Mikoto, who had an uncanny ability to bury herself into Mai's chest no matter how dead asleep she was, and backed up towards their room before adding gravely, "You had a good life, Kuga, a good life."

Natsuki was then left to stare dumbly at a white door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Shizuru gave her mother a hug before starting her trek up the stairs towards her room. She stopped half-way up and turned to face her mother, who was still standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at her daughter. "Thank you, Mama." Shizuru said with a smile.

"For what, dear?" Kyouko started up the stairs stopping as soon as she reached Shizuru.

Shizuru held out her arm for Kyouko and waited for her to intertwine her own arm before continuing up the stairs, "For not scaring my Natsuki." She paused for a second before letting out a small chuckle, "Not too much, that is."

"Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't want to scare off someone who makes you so happy." As she said this, Kyouko placed a comforting hand on Shizuru's cheek. She wiped away a tear that suddenly rolled down Shizuru's face. Kyouko reached up and kissed Shizuru's forehead, "Though, my little kitsune, you may want to warn her about your sister. I'm surprised you never mentioned her to Natsuki before."

Smiling Shizuru hugged her mother again before turning to her room, "Ara, I had to make sure Natsuki wouldn't stray first."

"Or rather, so Akiyo wouldn't take her first?"

Smiling, Shizuru nodded. "She would have tried, if not just to tease me, but she never would have succeeded." Shizuru stated seriously.

Her mother blinked for a second at the possessiveness that had colored Shizuru's voice. She then smiled knowingly, "You know she never would have hurt you."

"I know Mama, but there are times..." Shizuru trailed off, not really having to voice her reason.

"She only does it because she loves you, and is probably testing the young woman to make sure she's loyal to you and only you."

Shizuru huffed but nodded; only her mother could get her to outright act like a normal child, and her sister. Despite Akiyo's audacity for flirting with anyone Shizuru showed interest in, she knew her sister was protecting her. If she really thought about it, Akiyo never actually dated anyone she 'pulled' away from Shizuru. _As if I were truly interested in them. _

Most that her sister had scared off were girls and boys who greatly admired the kaichou; none had managed to genuinely gain her attention. Natsuki had sorely taken up that position the moment she stepped into Shizuru's view.

With knowing her sister's reactions towards those who admired her, Shizuru never let Akiyo see Natsuki. There were some forms of torture she wouldn't let her Natsuki endure, at least not alone. No, Shizuru would make sure, for now at least, that she was near whenever her sister and Natsuki were in the same room. If only, of course, for Natsuki's own safety.

Kyouko patted her daughter's cheek once more, placing a light kiss upon it before bidding her goodnight.

"Good night, Mama," Was Shizuru's reply, as well as a tight hug of gratefulness for the night's proceeding.

Kyouko patted her daughter's back before pulling back and smiling, "Now sweetheart, don't spend too much time tonight thinking about that young pup of yours. I'm sure your father will wish to hear all about her tomorrow morning and we don't want you staying up half the night with _forbidden_ thoughts." The older woman teased.

"Mama!" Shizuru said and her blush nearly rivaled one of Natsuki's. Shaking her head she gave a small laugh before saying goodnight to her mother once more and headed into her room.

"Ara, forbidden thoughts, indeed."


	3. Enter Akiyo

_I've added a few words here that are Japanese, not too many though nor do I use them that often(except Shizuru and her saying thanks...oops)_

_And just FYI if you haven't figured already Shizuru may just be slightly OOC? Just a little, but again, I suppose it's all in how you look at it... rofl (no it isn't ignore what I say)_

_**Hebi:: **Snake or Serpent _

_**Kitsune:: **Fox_

_**Nee-chan/san**:: somewhere in here I put "Akiyo-nee-san" I'm pretty sure that's horribly trashing some Japanese but I was too lazy to look up what it really should be. Onee-chan/san is Sister. I'm just using the formalish version, as well as slight slang(cutting off the o) for Shizuru to address her sister. _

_**Ookini::** Thank you... IIRC it's the dialect that Shizuru speaks (it's been forever sorry)_

* * *

Shizuru walked into the dining room with a small yawn. As she was about to give a morning greeting to her father a small voice yelled out to her, "Ruru-chan!"

"Hello to you, Kaito." Shizuru smiled when the small boy flung himself into her arms. "Did you have fun?" She brushed his slightly shaggy brown hair from his forehead and gave him a kiss.

Kaito's eyes lit up in excitement, eager to tell his sister all about his trip he had just been on. Before he could utter a word, Kyouko cleared her throat and made a gesture for the young boy to sit at the table. "Ok, Mama." He said, slightly dejected. His eyes widened when he saw his favorite pancakes, the sadness of not being able to share his story with Shizuru completely forgotten.

Shizuru merely chuckled at her brother's antics and walked to her father, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, Papa."

"Mornin', sweetheart." He mumbled distractedly through a bite of his toast. His eyes were scanning the morning paper, seemingly to look for something. Not finding it he put the paper down, watching his youngest daughter take her seat at the table. "So, how was dinner last night?" His tone was aloof, but when Shizuru looked up she could see the teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Quite entertaining, I must say. Hello, dear." Shizuru's mother came out of the kitchen with the last of their breakfast. "Shizuru's new _friend_ is quite charming."

"Mama..."

"Oh hush, Kitsune, it's about time we can tease you about a girlfriend. One you're so enthralled with." Kyouko placed a light kiss on her daughter's head as she passed by before sitting next to her husband and serving him some orange juice. Shizuru couldn't help but smile as her mother leaned over and kissed her father, seeing his eyes light up a moment, before returning back to her task.

Grinning at his daughter, Hibiki said, "Tell me more about this girl who has garnered so much of your attention."

Kyouko and Hibiki smiled at the sudden sparkle in their daughters' eyes and the rare shy smile that appeared on her face. It was then that the love-sick teenager hiding in Shizuru suddenly took form as she, and a bit unknowingly, gushed about Natsuki. It wasn't until her brother struggled out of his chair and climbed onto Shizuru's lap tugging on her hair with his sticky syrup-y fingers, did she realize she was acting quite unlike herself.

Moving her brother into a more comfortable position she laid her head atop his and grinned at her parents, face tinged with pink.

Her father let out a hearty laugh and her mother hid a giggle behind her hand, "I dare say our daughter is quite taken with this girl."

"Oh she is. I think it might have something to do with the motorcycle." Her mother grinned deviously.

"Is that right?" Her father said sternly. Shizuru tried to hold back her grin, knowing her father was only playing, but she couldn't help it, just the thought of Natsuki in those biker leathers had her mind drifting off into more pleasurable areas.

"What kind?" He said after a short pause.

Shizuru tilted her head thinking a moment, "Ah, a Ducati." She watched her father's eyes light up.

"Well she'll just have to come by again soon. I think I need to meet this Natsuki."

Shizuru laughed at her father and nodded, she wanted to see Natsuki soon, as well.

A tall brunette, strands of crimson weaving in and out of her hair, leisurely strode down the street looking bored out of her mind. She kicked a small pebble watching it bounce across the sidewalk, she was about to kick it again when she heard a roaring engine. Looking up she was a bit shocked to see a female body, a sexy, tantalizing female body, pull a sleek bike to a stop along the curb.

"Oooh what a nice surprise." She purred.

When the biker pulled off her helmet, revealing long silky strands, the girl couldn't help the roguish grin that spread across her face. She'd always been partial to a pretty face, male or female.

She quickly walked up next to the bike, wanting to have some fun, despite not knowing the reaction she'd receive (which didn't matter either, that was all part of the excitement). But, oh how she wanted to run a hand up that toned thigh and just a small squeeze of the luscious butt. She barely refrained; remembering the consequences from the last time she had done that, though the evening had ended quite pleasurably, she didn't really feel like going home with a black eye.

She waited until the girl started to turn around before _accidently_ bumping into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She stuttered, placing a hand on the well-muscled bicep. _Oooh nice._ She squealed in her mind, giving the muscle a small squeeze as she felt it tighten.

A low growl emanated from the shorter woman in front of her, she let her gaze slowly travel up the girl's body before meeting cold green eyes. She smiled sheepishly and let go of the bikers arm, stepping back slightly, but not before seeing the beginning tinge of a blush. _Maybe it's not a bad idea after all..._ "Soooo, what's a beautiful girl like you riding on a monster like that?" She teased, expecting a smile, or a blush or both, but not the confused and angry look that passed over the stranger's face.

"Go away." The girl grumbled before walking towards the store she had parked her bike in front of.

_Oh feisty one._ Akiyo grinned, she normally wouldn't have pursued, but this girl looked like a key target to tease. Before she could say anything else the biker pulled out her ringing phone, "What!?" She barked out, making Akiyo pleased that she rattled the girl. That was of course until a blush full force spread out through her face and ears, and she started to stammer, "Shi—no, I—but—it, she. What!? NO! Of course n—, Geeeez."

"I, but—it, she—"

_"She? Ara, is Natsuki cheating on me already?"_

"What!? NO! Of course n—" She groaned when she heard the all too familiar giggle, "Geeeez."

_"Natsuki's so sweet."_ There was a small pause, _"Ah, Natsuki, would you like to come over tonight? For dinner?"_

Natsuki scrunched her face in confusion when she heard the barely noticeable uncertainty coming from her girlfriend. _Girlfriend_ An incredible smile plastered her face at the word, a warm tingly feeling rushing through her body.

_"Natsuki?"_

Feeling her face grow warm Natsuki stammered, "I—uh yes." She cleared her throat, "I'd like that." She said softly.

_"I'll see Natsuki later then; my Father is looking forward to meeting you."_

Before Natsuki could utter a reply Shizuru had hung up. "Crap"

"Girlfriend's got you pretty whipped doesn't she?" Natsuki groaned; she had forgotten about the annoyance that had run into her earlier.

Natsuki clenched her fists, not wanting to cause any further delay of why she had decided to go into this particular store. She turned to glare at the girl before huffing and walking inside. _Why did she look familiar?_ A voice in her head questioned as she cautiously went down the isle of fluffy stuffed animals.

Akiyo pouted when the young girl walked away. The only other person who had walked away and resistant to her charms was her best friend. And he was gay. She nearly laughed at the remembrance of their encounter. "Ah well, time to go surprise the family!" She giggled turning to one of the bus stops.

Natsuki was surprised to see Shizuru standing outside the gate when she pulled up. What was more surprising was Shizuru seemed quite agitated, at least to Natsuki, no one else would have noticed the nervousness and irritation in those eyes.

Natsuki pulled a small object out of the storage compartment in her bike, hiding it behind her back. "Is, uh, what's wrong?" She asked bringing her hand up to Shizuru's cheek.

Slightly shocked at the action, Shizuru was silent a few moments, leaning into the warmth of Natsuki's hand. Snorting in annoyance, making Natsuki raise a brow at the drop in her calming facade, Shizuru spoke, "My...my sister decided to come home early from her trip."

Natsuki paled quickly. She looked around nervously, suddenly feeling the need to run. Her need vanished the instant Shizuru placed a light kiss on her lips. She stood there with a goofy smile on her face, ignoring the constant bickering in her own mind about how stupid she was acting.

Before she could argue with herself Shizuru quickly put on a smile and asked, "What did Natsuki bring my Mother this time?"

Natsuki huffed and held out her hands, "I didn't bring it for your mom, I brought it for you." In her grip sat a medium sized plush, in the form of an adorable looking Malamute. Not only was it dark blue in color but it also had green eyes. Natsuki turned her head away from Shizuru's gaze, trying (but failing) to hide the blush that colored her cheeks.

Shizuru gently took the stuffed animal from Natsuki's hands and brought it close to her chest. She barely controlled her automatic teasing mechanism, just this once she was content to not have her lover stuttering like a fool. "Ookini, Natsuki." She whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Natsuki's red cheek.

Natsuki shuffled uncomfortably, toeing the ground and mumbled, "You're welcome."

"Does he have a name?"

"She."

"Hmm?"

"It's, ah well, it's a she…" Shizuru was curious as to why Natsuki seemed to blush even more.

"Oh? Natsuki didn't name hi- her, Dhuran?"

Quickly shaking her head, Natsuki put her hands behind her back and rocked on the heels of her feet. "I uh…" Natsuki started to nervously chew on her bottom lip.

Shizuru felt an odd flush of arousal at the innocent display in front of her.

Taking a deep breath Natsuki spoke at a rapid pace, "I thought maybe you could name her Natsuki so when I'm not here or you miss me or um," She took another breath. "Or something you could have...that?" Her speech slowed as she herself became confused at what she was trying to say in the first place.

Not that it mattered because Shizuru understood it all.

She couldn't help the ear splitting grin, nor the tear that ran down her cheek. She hugged the plush closer to her and buried her face in its softness. After a moment she launched herself at a startled Natsuki and threw her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly.

Placing her lips millimeters away from Natsuki's ears Shizuru whispered, "Ookini, Natsuki. I'll cherish Natsu-chan almost as much as I cherish you." She gave a small nip to the reddening ear before pulling away and leading Natsuki to her house.

Natsuki was glad she was fully clothed; for she was sure her whole body had turned red. Shaking herself out of the haze she was in, Natsuki caught up to Shizuru and shyly slipped her hand into the brunette's. It was at that moment she vowed to do anything to make Shizuru smile like that again.

Natsuki walked slowly behind Shizuru, hands still linked, looking around nervously. She froze, her face ashen when a deep voice boomed out, "You must be the delinquent my daughter insists on spending so much time with!"

Before she could stop herself Natsuki let out a low growl, causing Kyouko and Shizuru to grin. Before she could respond to Shizuru's Father, Hibiki strode up to her and gave her a big hug, lifting the girl a few inches off the ground. Natsuki's eyes bulged from the sudden contact and squirmed.

"Papa, put her down," Came Shizuru's stern voice.

"Of course, my dear." He laughed and put Natsuki on her feet and slapped her on the back, causing her to stumble forward. "She's a rather small girl." He commented, absentmindedly.

Natsuki wanted to respond but, despite his Japanese name, the man clearly was not, and his presence (not that she'd ever admit to it) scared her a little. His larger stature and broad shoulders could detest to that. She wasn't going to even bother trying to guess; maybe she'd ask Shizuru later.

"Hello, Natsuki-inu." Kyouko grinned at the flustered look that crossed Natsuki's face.

"H-hi, uh hello, Mrs. Fujino." She stuttered out.

"Oh? Decided you couldn't stay away from me, sweetie?" A sultry voice said from the stairway.

A resounding shout of "Akiyo" from her father and mother, was barely heard over the growl Natsuki let out, and the deadly glare sent her way from Shizuru.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki growled. She had been too annoyed at seeing the idiot from earlier that day that she missed hearing the name.

Startled at the welcome she received, Akiyo didn't answer at first.

"You follow me all the way here and then ask me what I'm doing in my parents' house?" Akiyo shook her head, "My my, guess that biker attitude of yours does shine through. Guess I just need to teach you some lessons." She teased.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's arm possessively and smiled that scary grin of hers, "Ara, Akiyo-nee-san," Natsuki looked over at Shizuru when she heard the sarcastic-ness of the comment, also the mention of 'sister'. "I think Natsuki is just fine the way she is."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled, her face flushed.

"Oh-ho, so it was my little sister that caused you to blush so much earlier today." Her eyes narrowed, "It had better have been Shizuru you were talking to today."

Natsuki frantically nodded her head in confirmation, wondering if it was Akiyo that Shizuru had learned her (not often used) scary, maniacal glare from.

"Aki-chan!" The tense aura around the group was dispersed when the young voice yelled out. Kaito ambled down the stairs, but before getting to the bottom he jumped into his oldest sister's outstretched arms.

Akiyo's breath was knocked out of her as she staggered back slightly from the momentum, "Kaito!" She hugged him tight. She started to walk off towards the family room, but not before whispering into Shizuru's ear. "Do not worry, my little Hebi, this one likes you too much to be persuaded, I've never seen a girl blush so much by a few simple words, and believe me I certainly tried." She giggled, "Though, that doesn't mean I won't test her, gotta make sure she's right for you, little sister." She patted Shizuru on the head before walking away, chatting happily with her brother.

Natsuki only stared disbelievingly when Shizuru's face scrunched up and her tongue went out at the retreating figure. She rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things, and when she could focus again, Shizuru was looking at her with a small smile. _I was just seeing things right?_ _Shizuru did not just stick her tongue out at her sister… Ahhh… my head hurts._

Before Natsuki could think any more on the subject of a childish Shizuru, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki, giving her a comforting hug. Natsuki relaxed into the embrace, before stiffening up again, remembering Shizuru's parents. As her face turned a brighter shade of red unwillingly, she stepped back out of the embrace and nervously looked around.

Kyouko couldn't help but smile at Natsuki's reaction, she was just too adorable. Noticing the plush in Shizuru's hand she spoke, "Kitsune, where did you get such a cute puppy?" Her words obviously directed at Shizuru, but she looked at Natsuki as she said it, the puppy remark directed more towards her than the plush itself.

Casting an apologetic smile at Natsuki, Shizuru slipped her arm through her mother's and headed towards the family room as well, leaving a very nervous Natsuki behind with her father.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds before Hibiki spoke, "So, my daughter tells me you have a Ducati."

"Yeah…uh… yes, sir." Natsuki shifted nervously. She really wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around Shizuru's family.

"Can I see it?" He said with nearly contained childish glee.

"Sh…sure."

"Have you seen the newer models they're coming out with?" His excited voice trailed off as the two walked out the front door.

Shizuru and her mother smiled from the doorway, "Do you think she'll be ok?" Shizuru asked, slightly worried.

"She'll be fine Kitsune; she's already got a plus in his book with that bike of hers. Besides, don't you think it will be easier for her if your father gets to know about her through something they both like instead of a stiff conversation?"

"Of course, Mama but-"

"Hush dear, I know you're worried about her, but I'm sure she can take care of herself."

It wasn't until an hour and a half later the two returned from outside. Hibiki immediately sought out his daughter and gave her a great bear-hug whispering, "Better keep this one around Ruru," Using Kaito's nickname for her, "…or we might just have to keep her instead of you." Shizuru only smiled.

"I plan on keeping her around for as long as she'll have me, Papa."

"Good." He set her down and ruffled her hair. "Kyouko, what's for dinner?" He asked his wife, giving his daughter and her girlfriend a few minutes alone.

The two watched him go, a comforting silence settling over them.

Later that night Natsuki sat on Shizuru's bed, nervously fiddling with Natsu-chan, while Shizuru sat in her desk chair. "You…you have a nice family, Shizuru." She whispered softly. "They're not like I thought they would be." Her face turned into a scowl, "I don't like your sister though." She snarled.

Shizuru put her hand over her mouth, to shield her smile, "Ara, and here I thought Natsuki was seeing my sister secretly."

"I-idiot!" Natsuki flushed and mumbled something under her breath, causing her face to heat up more.

Curious, Shizuru asked, "Did Natsuki say something else?"

"N-no!"

"Ara, I thought Natsuki did, maybe I'm hearing things…" She got up and slowly stalked towards Natsuki.

Swallowing hard, Natsuki leaned back slightly as Shizuru climbed on the bed and straddled her. "Is Natsuki sure she didn't say something?"

Natsuki shook her head slowly, intoxicated by the sudden closeness and the alluring aroma that surrounded Shizuru. "So, Natsuki isn't sure she said something? Arara, Natsuki seems to be confused." She giggled.

Natsuki wasn't listening to the teasing words coming from Shizuru; she was captivated by the soft look of her lips instead. Which confused her, not knowing how to handle the feelings she had inside, unused to the intensity of warmth coursing through her instead of the burning feeling of hatred and revenge. She was startled out of her silence when Shizuru's warm breath flowed across her ear, "Natsuki, what did you say that made your face such a pretty shade of red?" A shuttering breath escaped her lips as Shizuru gently nipped at her ear. _She always does that, and I never stop her from doing it..._

"She- Her eyes aren't a-as…"

"Hmm?"

"…they aren't as beautiful as yours."

" Natsuki." She breathed out, surprised by the response. Shizuru gently took the puppy plush from Natsuki's hands, using her other hand to gently brush away a lock of stray hair from Natsuki's face. "Will you stay a while longer?"

"Mmm." Natsuki nodded once as her eyes closed with a sweet smile as Shizuru slowly pushed her back to rest on the bed, her mouth softly capturing Natsuki's in a gentle kiss.


	4. Eaten by the purple snake?

"Ne, Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?"

They were lying on Shizuru's bed, her head pillowed on Natsuki's shoulder while her leg lay possessively across the younger girl's body. Natsuki's phone suddenly interrupted Shizuru's questioning.

"Yeah?" Natsuki said distractedly, her shirt was bunched up just enough for Shizuru to start tracing random patterns on the exposed skin. She soon shifted to lean back against the headboard, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh as Shizuru's actions continued.

"Natsuki? Are you alright, you sound odd... Mikoto, wait—!"

"Natsuki! Where are you? You haven't come home yet, and Mai didn't know where you were and—and—did they eat you!? Mai- no, wait, please the giant snake tried to eat Natsuki and Shizuru couldn't stop it and you couldn't either but then—"

Natsuki stared at her phone in bewilderment, "What the hell?"

"Mikoto give it back! No! No one got eaten; geez... if you don't give it back right now, I won't feed you!" There was a loud crash and a whimper before an eerie silence filled the connection. "Ah, Natsuki, are you still there?" Mai said, sounding flustered.

"I don't know why, but yes, I am." Natsuki grumbled while swatting Shizuru's roaming hands. "Behave."

Shizuru only grinned innocently as her fingers continued their dance.

"—I told her not to eat so much, she fell asleep and started having strange dreams." Natsuki heard the tail-end of Mai's story, "Anyway, that's why I called. She was worried that you weren't home yet and thought maybe you were in trouble—" A strange noise cut off Mai's questioning, "Um, Natsuki?"

The only sound in the room was Natsuki's labored breathing. Her face was turning redder by the second; more to do with the rather girlish noise that escaped her mouth moments before than the fact that she was holding her breath.

Shizuru stared, slightly awed at what she had just heard. Unable to decipher if it was just her imagination, Shizuru lightly traced her finger from Natsuki's shoulder blade to just above the waist-band of her pants for a second time.

Sure enough, Natsuki sucked in a quick breath before it came out as a girlish squeal followed by a low throaty moan, while seemingly to be oblivious to the fact that she also arched her back in the process. Natsuki didn't hear Mai's embarrassed good-bye, too enraptured with the predator-like smile and glinting eyes that hovered above her_. Hovered?_ Natsuki took a quick glance around, without her knowing, Shizuru had flipped them over so that she was now straddling Natsuki's waist.

"Natsuki makes such adorable noises." Natsuki's protest was silenced from the warm lips of Shizuru, her phone now forgotten somewhere in the bed sheets.

"Shi—...ru...ah—ahn!" Her face flushed at the noise coming from her mouth, she couldn't even try to stop it as Shizuru continued to slowly massage a small area on Natsuki's back. Her breath hitched as Shizuru nipped at the spot just behind her ear.

Shizuru tensed suddenly, her body still looming over Natsuki's. Without warning she quickly captured Natsuki's lips in a heated kiss; however, before Natsuki could respond, Shizuru rolled off to the side and sat next to Natsuki, one hand sitting idle in her lap while the other played with dark blue locks.

Natsuki blinked rapidly, dazed and confused at the sudden shift in behavior. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask why, but she was stopped by the soft knock and then entrance of Akiyo.

The eldest Fujino child could barely smother her grin upon seeing the sprawled out Natsuki, "Ara, She looks so inviting!" Akiyo exclaimed, taking a step towards the bed.

Shizuru, still in her euphoric high and not thinking clearly, moved quickly and sat lightly on Natsuki's stomach, missing the apprehensive look from behind her. What surprised Akiyo and Natsuki more was the small hiss that made its way out of Shizuru's mouth.

"Ahh, my little sister has always been more of a deadly viper than that of the garden variety." Folding her arms and leaning on the door frame, Akiyo smiled at Shizuru's predicament. It was about time her sister had found someone worth keeping. "Well since you have her so well trained, does she have a sibling I can play with?" Akiyo wished to take her question back at the startled flash of pain that flashed on Natsuki's face, but she became curious at Shizuru's expression.

Shizuru barely held back her slight wince and she knew the subtle clenching of her fists did not go unnoticed by Akiyo. Biting her lip, Shizuru shook her head, knowing Akiyo would ask her about it later.

"Putting that aside, Mom wants to know if your play thing plans on staying the night."

"As much as I wouldn't mind being Natsuki's pillow," Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's huff of annoyance, "a friend of Natsuki's seems to think she has been taken hostage. It would be best for Natsuki to go home and ease the poor girl's mind."

Natsuki pouted, part of her was grateful, the other part (one she didn't quite understand yet) wanted to stay.

"Ah, of course. Of course." Akiyo turned to leave but stopped just before she finished closing the door. "Kaito's coming to say goodnight. No more _this and that_!" She joked before a small yell of _Ruru-nee! _came from the hallway. The next thing Shizuru and Natsuki knew they were a tangled mass of limbs atop Shizuru's bed.

"Gah!" Natsuki's breath quickly left her as Kaito excitedly kicked Natsuki in the stomach, making his way towards Shizuru.

Shizuru tried to hide her smile behind her hand as her other arm wrapped itself around Kaito. It would have been effective had her eyes, dancing with mirth and glistening with unshed tears, not given her away.

"Good night Nee-chan!" He nearly yelled, placing a sloppy kiss on Shizuru's cheek.

Natsuki looked on, her insides squealing with a taunting glee. _Take that you stupid fan girls! I get the REAL Shizuru! Not some fake idol_' Grinning, she imagined herself punting them away as Midori stood aside and announced her scores of where they landed. She snapped out of her day dream, which had soon turned into her chasing the girls away while riding on Duran, when she felt a tug on her arm.

Natsuki looked down at the burgundy eyes that stared back at her, "Uh, what?"

"Good night, Kuga-san." Kaito grinned shyly before scampering off the bed and into the awaiting arms of his mother.

"Have a good night dears, you'll be coming over again soon won't you, Natsuki?"

"Yes ma'am." She grumbled, knowing she wouldn't dare try to say no.

"Fantastic! Maybe you can invite some of your other friends as well, Kitsune."

"Of course, Mama."

Natsuki couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the HiME group together at Shizuru's house, "That'd be a disaster just waiting to happen," Her laughter was cut short with a subtle shove from Shizuru.

"Mooouu, what was that for?"

"Ara, what does Natsuki mean?"

Natsuki knew it was futile to answer, puffing her cheeks she snorted in annoyance.

"I should go," she huffed reluctantly a short time later.

"Natsuki wishes to leave me?" Shizuru pouted.

"I-idiot! You're the one that said I should go!"

"Ara, so Natsuki really wishes to stay and do _this and that_?"

"W-what? No, I don't!" She denied quickly, stuttering as her face heated up.

Shizuru turned her head, hiding a smile, but made a motion as if she were trying to hold back her tears. "Natsuki truly doesn't like me then? So she's only with me because she won the contest?"

Slightly panicking over the situation, Natsuki stood and paced the length of the bed, "Don't be ridiculous! I did that stupid contest because all those idiots think you're some kind of perfect, untouchable goddess. When, really, you—you are…uh…"

"You don't think of me like that?" Dropping her hurt façade, Shizuru stared at Natsuki curiously.

"No! You're infuriating and persistent! Not to mention you're so goddamn lazy when it comes to certain things!" Natsuki sighed in frustration.

"But," her voice lowered and her tone softened, "when it comes to the people you... care for, you'll do anything. You don't even ask for anything in return. You're not just some fake idol; you're a fucking complicated mess!" Natsuki let out a small laugh, "Which is why I don't understand why I like you!"

Natsuki felt ready to scream out her frustration. She hoped whatever it was she just said made sense because she was sure she wouldn't be able to repeat it again, whether she remembered it or not.

Shizuru only smiled as her eyes turned misty, "Ookini, Natsuki."

"Yeah, well, whatever." the younger girl mumbled her embarrassment clearly evident.

Shizuru got up and pulled Natsuki's hand into hers, leading them out of her room and out of the house. "Natsuki shouldn't leave Minagi-chan waiting any longer."

_What the hell?_ Natsuki thought, _This is exactly what I don't understand!_ Natsuki grumbled to herself the whole way to her bike while Shizuru happily dragged her there.

"Now, I can say a proper goodnight."

"Prop—mph" Natsuki's words were cut off from the sudden attack of Shizuru's lips. Before Natsuki could let herself surrender to the passionate feeling, Shizuru pulled away just as quickly as she'd come.

"Goodnight, Natsuki. I'll see you tomorrow."

Natsuki's only response was a silly grin and a tiny wave to the retreating brunette.

* * *

"So you know the things she likes?"

"Of course. I said I did, didn't I?"

"Well, for how much it's costing me..."

"Hey, you're the one that wants to mess with the Ice Queen, I'm sure there're other 'valuable' sources that will charge you more."

"Whoa, hey. Wait, I didn't mean to insult. I'm sure you're the best."

"Damn straight." There was an ironic chuckle. "Show me the dough and I'll tell you all you want to know."

Shortly after the two shadowed figures conversed and one left with a considerable amount of money gone, the other sat back and laughed until she couldn't breathe. "Oh god, I'm going to have to follow that fool just to see the look on that damn pup's face. I am a genius!"

* * *

_I really love the manga otome and hime because Alyssa is Natsuki's sister, and I can't decide whether to bring her in here as such or to just leave her out and focus on Shizuru's family itself. As of now (Jan 24th 2013) I have yet to decide if I will delve into it at all or just continue to leave it as an... in passing type of thing. _


	5. A little Interlude with Akiyo and Nao

Nao was a bit surprised the foolish male, that she'd sold partial fake information to, hadn't acted right away, "Well I guess he's a little smarter than Takeda." She muttered to herself.

She wanted to groan in annoyance as she spied on Natsuki; sitting in this tree was starting to grate on her nerves, "I think I'll bring a book next time."

She did a quick look around, needing to make absolutely sure Shizuru wasn't anywhere nearby; just the thought of what happened last time she was around made Nao cringe.

* * *

_Natsuki hurriedly walked away from a lingerie store, her face ablaze with embarrassment; Shizuru followed shortly after at a leisurely pace, a bag in hand with a rather satisfied grin on her face._

_The younger girl stopped by her bike, arms folded and a ridiculous pout on her face—at least Nao thought it was. Shizuru on the other hand mentioned how adorable she looked after she had caught up with her. _

_Nao rolled her eyes, these two were just so disgusting, where the hell was that idiot with his dumb plans to try and win Natsuki over?_

_Shoving her hands in her pockets, Nao followed as the pair continued their shopping trip. She had yet to find anything remotely embarrassing that she could harass Natsuki about later, at least things she hadn't already known. But with Shizuru's relentless teasing something was bound to show up sooner than later._

_It was at that moment Shizuru turned her head giving a flirtatious wink to Nao before giving Natsuki's ear a little nip. When she thought about it much later, Nao wasn't quite sure if her own embarrassment was from getting caught, the wink or the way Shizuru had proceeded to thoroughly enjoy the inside of Natsuki's mouth after she turned to protest Shizuru's actions._

_After their brief, yet eye catching public display, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and dragged her into a game store. As Nao went to enter the store a voice stopped her, "Ara, Yuuki-han, do you enjoy games as well?"_

_"The bloodier the better," She replied quickly. _

_"Such a shame you lie to your elders."_

_"Wh-what are you talking about? It's not like I like you anyway!" Nao grumbled. Shit, why did I say that?_

_"Oh, Nao-chan doesn't like me?"_

_"Chan!? Cut the crap Fujino," Shizuru's laughter sent a small wave of fear through Nao._

_"Ara, shouldn't I be the one angry at you for stalking us?"_

_"I'm not stalking you!" Nao growled out angrily. Nao couldn't fathom why, when up against Shizuru Fujino, her cunning wit seemed to flutter and die in a vastly embarrassing way._

"_Stalking my Natsuki then?" Nao suddenly felt sorry for the kid that thought he could get Natsuki to like him. Shizuru's possessiveness was not something she wanted a reenactment of._

"_I have no reason to stalk your pouty dog."_

"_Oh, then I suppose it's the two of us together that Yuuki-han likes most?" Shizuru, being the proper lady she was, covered her shit-eating grin with her hand. It was difficult sometimes to tell whom she had more fun teasing. Nao and Natsuki were eerily similar at times, though Nao was a lot better at trying to cover her tracks than Natsuki, usually._

_Nao, whose face had eventually turned the same shade as her hair, opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Instead, she glared at the brunette and stormed away in a huff as Shizuru's chuckle trailed behind her._

_Irritated and feeling like ripping something apart, Nao walked towards the food court knowing it was the safest way to do destruction, satisfy her hunger and still keep an eye on the two annoying, aggravating, stupid and—and dykey couple. _

_Before she could get any farther a figure moved into Nao's walking space forcing her to stop quickly, "Get the hell out of my way!"_

"_Ara, ara you seem to be in a rather foul mood," Came a chillingly familiar accent._

_Panicked, Nao quickly put space between herself and the stranger before taking a good look at the person in front of her. _

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_I'm hurt. My dear little sister hasn't mentioned me to her friends," Akiyo took that moment to give a rather thorough head-to-toe surveillance of Nao. "Just like that Hebi to surround herself with such pretty girls." _

Hebi?_ Nao was so distracted by the girl who looked like a somewhat older and wilder version of Shizuru that she hadn't noticed the she was trapped until her back hit a wall and an arm suddenly appeared near her head._

"_What the fuck!?"_

"_Ah 'what the fuck?' indeed, I should be asking you that very same question." Akiyo's voice lowered and the words were said through gritted teeth. Nao could see who Shizuru picked up her scary and demanding actions from._

_Nao had a hard time swallowing, the coldness in the tone and the look in Akiyo's eyes reminded her entirely too much of the Carnival and Shizuru's soulless stare. It hadn't helped that Akiyo had also somehow gotten closer and was now pressed up against her, virtually no space between them._

"_Is there a reason you're stalking my sister and her girlfriend?"_

"_What does it matter to you?" Nao finally managed to get out._

"_Apparently Shizuru doesn't hang around _smart_ pretty girls, such a shame," Akiyo leaned in closer; her mouth hovering next to Nao's ear, "Don't fuck with my sister's relationship. If I find out that somehow you have, heaven forbid, ruined it I will personally hunt you down and you will wish you'd never set eyes on either of them."_

_Nao paled as she wondered how the hell she ended up on the bad side of two extremely messed up girls, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, you're not my keeper." _That was brilliant Yuuki; now tell her you can do whatever you want.

_Akiyo only laughed, a sound Nao found oddly appealing, not that she'd ever admit it out loud. Nao tensed when she noticed the predatory glint in the woman's eyes, it being eerily familiar with the idiotic men she used to lure and embezzle. Her eyes narrowed as a thought briefly entered her mind._

"_You know, the only reason you'd know that I was following those two is if _you_ were following them too." Nao grinned at the flash of surprise that appeared on Akiyo's face. _

"_Is that so?" Akiyo murmured. _

_Nao grunted in response, making a menial effort to get out of Akiyo's grasp. She opted to just glare at the older girl when her resistance only managed to make Akiyo tighten her hold, "You got a thing for Kuga or something? I don't see what it is everyone sees in her—" Nao grinned, "Unless of course you love it when someone's at your beck and call."_

"_Mmm, Maybe." Akiyo leaned in once more, giving a slight tug on Nao's ear with her teeth, "And you're just dying for someone to follow aren't you." Laughing at the incredulous look on Nao's face, Akiyo purposefully and quite efficiently pressed her lips to Nao's._

* * *

Nao tsked in annoyance, continuing her rather dull lookout of Natsuki. She was beginning to think the lunk head had moved on. Which pissed her off, granted she got her money but she had wanted to watch the pup's furious reaction when the idiot tried to woo her. Those pictures would have raked in a lot of cash too, jack ass.

"Still stalking her, I see," The unexpected voice startled Nao and she ended up holding herself up by one hand, not daring to take a glance at the ground below.

"Still scaring the hell out of me, I see." Nao mumbled, "You're the one that's stalking."

"Hmm...? Oh no, I just wanted to enjoy the scenery from up here is all." Akiyo patted the tree; her tone was so aloof that if Nao had been anyone else she might have believed the straight out lie. It annoyed Nao even more because she still hadn't figured out why Shizuru's sister was trailing after the couple.

Nao glared at Akiyo, her usual comments never fazed the dark haired girl and only ended up making Nao look ridiculous and Akiyo even more smug than seemingly possible. Seeing Akiyo here made clear that Natsuki had been waiting for Shizuru. Which meant Nao's following had to be put off for another day.

Pulling herself up, Nao ignored the woman above her choosing instead to glance about looking for the idiot that paid her for false information. "There you are, sucker." Nao, momentarily forgetting the annoyance that sat above her, let out a low cackle and rubbed her hands together.

Akiyo stayed silent as she looked towards Natsuki. She watched through lowered lids as a handsome teen came gallivanting up to Natsuki, studiously ignoring the brunette who had just shown up at her side nearly seconds before he had.

The boy seemed to be boasting about something, clearly too into himself to notice the annoyed and slightly embarrassed look on Natsuki's face paired up with the amusement that held an underlying threat of death from Shizuru.

Moments later the boy was flat on his back his shocked expression mirroring the one on Natsuki's face.

Not wanting to give him any more of her time Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and pulled her away, missing the rather satisfied smirk on her face.

Nao was doubled over with laughter seconds later, "Oh that would have been so much better if I could have heard it. That idiot believed what I told him."

"So that is what you're playing at." Akiyo looked amused herself, "You're trying to piss her off."

"She's so easy!" Nao cackled.

"I see my sister is as quick as always," Mentioning whatever it was Shizuru had done was fast enough for those who were not trained to see it.

Nao merely scoffed at the mention of Shizuru while jumping down from the tree.

"Where are you off to now?"

"I'm going to prance through the woods with my little fairy friends while playing the flute and singing as the sun shines annoyingly bright through the trees!"

"Is there a reason that you choose to not let me in on the fact that your goal is to piss off Natsuki?"

"Tch, I don't have to tell you anything." Nao had truly forgotten the other girl was there, and was especially peeved that Akiyo thought Nao owed her some kind of information.

Akiyo just grinned at Nao's tone, "I swear we've had a conversation eerily similar to this one before." Akiyo teased, enjoying the flush it brought to Nao's cheeks, "So I take it you just plan on using that …" She waved her hand at the boy who was now dusting himself off, "to humiliate Natsuki?"

_Fuck, she's annoying_. Without giving an answer Nao sauntered her way through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. She briefly wondered if this was what went through Natsuki's head before dismissing the idea, who cared it was still a shit load of fun to pester the idiot.

Akiyo watched amused as Nao walked away, her agitation coming off in waves. _Shizuru gets all the fun girls to tease. _Akiyo started to head back home when an idea struck her. She chuckled before heading after Nao.

"Hey Red, wait up!" Akiyo called out cheerfully, laughing when Nao started to walk faster instead.

* * *

_I had initially planned for someone else to be Akiyo's love interest but since it took me so long in between updates and such, I no longer recall who it was to be. So I suppose I will stick with Nao. And we'll just all ignore the fact that something like age exists haha_


	6. To the Carnival!

**Natsuki vs Mama Fujino Part 6**

Natsuki huffed at Shizuru; her retort, which probably would have caused her more embarrassment, was stopped when a young man came strolling into her personal space. She tried to step back but was stopped when he grabbed her hand. Natsuki's face flushed as she snapped at him, "Who are you?"

The boy, who was seconds from getting punched in the face, only grinned and tried to tug her closer, "I'm hurt you don't recognize me darling—"

"D-Darling!"

"Ara, Natsuki? Already trying to find someone else?" Shizuru pouted.

"W-what? I—"

"Don't try to fight it, all you need is a hug and we can be happy together!" He continued to try and tug Natsuki closer, despite her frantic movements to prevent it.

When she was finally able to pull free and put some distance between them, Natsuki clenched her hands and steeled herself for a more hostile interaction. Just as she was about to let him have it, he disappeared from her sight, "Huh?"

Shizuru feigned shock as she looked down at the boy. "Ara, are you all right, Senju-kun?"

He could only nod as Natsuki took hold of Shizuru's hand and pulled her away, not wanting to waste any more time with the idiot.

* * *

Days later Mr. Fujino mentioned a small festival going on near their house, causing Kaito to insist that they attend. Wholeheartedly meddling in her daughter's love life, Kyouko suggested that Shizuru and Natsuki take him for a day.

Delighted in a chance to spend time with her two favorite people, Shizuru agreed instantly already forming ways to trick Natsuki into agreeing. Surprisingly, when she brought it up whilst Natsuki was in one of her mayo-induced dazes, she seemed just as eager, if not more-so, than Shizuru's brother.

After many tense minutes of Kaito coming very close to throwing a tantrum because no one wanted him to go for a ride on Natsuki's Ducati, Natsuki agreed to take him and promised to go slow and take the utmost precautions. Shortly thereafter, Shizuru watched with a loving smile as Natsuki slowly road down the street with Kaito grinning excitedly in front of her.

"Zuru-chan!" Kaito yelled as he leapt off the bike, causing Natsuki to panic and tip herself over in hopes of trying to make sure Kaito didn't hurt himself. Shizuru chuckled, lifting her brother into a tight hug.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Kaito?" She asked as he scrambled down and climbed up a surprised Natsuki to sit atop her shoulders. Shizuru let out a laugh at the sight of her girlfriend struggling with the young boy so that they could be comfortable.

Kaito nodded enthusiastically as his hands grasped Natsuki's hair in an attempt to keep himself upright. Shizuru's smile widened as she walked up to Natsuki and looped her arm through one of Natsuki's while Natsuki kept a hold of Kaito with the other hand. Shizuru kissed her on the cheek before leading them to the festival entrance.

"Natsuki!" Mikoto had spotted them and was seconds away from launching herself onto Natsuki when she noticed the boy that was already attached. She studied him for a few moments, turning Natsuki into a human jungle gym, and then nodded her acceptance. Shizuru patted the girl's head before Mikoto clambered down Natsuki and attached herself to an embarrassed Mai, who was approaching with Tate.

"Hello, Tokiha." Shizuru said politely.

"Good afternoon, Kai-Fujino-san." Mai rolled her eyes, exasperated as Mikoto glared at Tate who had attempted to rest his hand on Mai's arm. An agitated sigh presented itself revealing an equally annoyed Shiho, seemingly un-happy with the current arrangement.

Before any other greetings took place, another voice was heard from behind the group. Natsuki stiffened and Shizuru's hand tightened around her arm a brief moment before putting on a fake smile and greeting the newcomer, "Akiyo, I hadn't realized you were coming as well." She barely veiled the annoyance she felt.

"I couldn't pass up the chance at meeting some of your friends, hibiki." Akiyo said with feigned cheerfulness.

"I'm sure." Natsuki muttered, struggling with the excited child on her shoulders.

"Nao!" Mikoto, once again cutting through the tension, nearly knocked her over in her enthusiasm.

Natsuki didn't even try to hold back her laughter, causing Nao to glare while pulling the leech off her.

"I see you've met Nao." Shizuru said coolly.

"A few weeks ago, in fact. Quite a wonderful personality—if I do say so myself." Akiyo hid a grin at the disbelieving looks.

"Natsuki-san, can we go try that?" Kaito spoke suddenly, breaking through the tense atmosphere. Natsuki struggled to see, one of Kaito's hands were covering half her face, as he leaned forward in his haste to enjoy the activities around him.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched momentarily before she controlled it and let herself be absorbed in his enthusiasm. Shyly slipping her fingers through Shizuru's, Natsuki pulled her towards the game area that had caught Kaito's attention.

Akiyo smiled widely at the picture the three made, her worries about Natsuki not being good enough for her younger sister diminishing. She turned to an annoyed Nao and poked the girl's cheek, "Come on, Red. Let's leave them alone for today." Akiyo turned to address the rest of the group, "Any of you care to join us?" She grinned wickedly as Tate shrank back behind Mai, which led to Mikoto attaching herself to him. Her wide eyes taking in the food displays on the opposite end, and wanting to get a better look, she felt the need to sit on his shoulders instead of Mai because he was able to give her a better view of the feast.

"H-hey!" Tate shouted when Mikoto started tugging at his hair, trying to steer him towards the food. Mai laughed, looping her arm through his and lead them over, "Maybe another time, Fujino-san."

Shiho stared after the trio; an array of emotions showing on her face. She was happy for Tate and Mai, the two needing an outing like this without the fuss of the Carnival. She knew she didn't have a chance, but it still hurt. Every now and then it made her angry, but she would work it out elsewhere because she was tired of being treated as a child.

"Is the Raven jealous?" Nao teased, "Ow!" She cried seconds later, glaring at a displeased Akiyo.

Shiho clenched her fists, closed her eyes and let out a haggard breath, "Not so much, but apparently you are." She sneered, completely ignoring her thought to become more mature around the others, "Can't choose which one you like more, so you're just going to date the sister. Pathetic." Shiho grinned at the anger on Nao's face.

"Why you little…" Nao growled stepping towards Shiho. Akiyo let out a loud laugh causing both girls to glance in her direction.

"This is going to be a fun day." She laughed again and took hold of an arm of each girl, pulling them in a different direction than the other two groups.

* * *

Natsuki had a moment of peace from her young charge, when Shizuru had agreed to take him to the restroom, and she spent the free time studying the interaction between Tate and Mikoto. It seemed that he had gotten used to Mikoto latching herself to Mai, more specifically, Mai's chest. A few times she had even attached herself to Tate, causing him to stumble, before righting himself and trudging alongside Mai as they basked in Mikoto's enthusiasm and their "alone" time. Natsuki tilted her head curiously, they were kind of treating her as a younger sister, and she'd even go far enough to say, as their child.

"Natsuki-chan!" Kaito's voice drew her out of her observations as he launched himself at her once again. Natsuki could only grin as she hoisted him up. Taking hold of Shizuru's hand as they returned to enjoying the festivities.

She never noticed how much Shizuru and herself mirrored Mai and Tate's family outing.

* * *

Akiyo walked a few paces behind Nao and Shiho, observing their interactions with a grin. This was the sixth topic they had argued about, something pertaining to what they were going to eat. Akiyo wasn't quite sure because she had stopped listening to them after the third topic that came under scrutiny.

The two quickly stopped and Akiyo nearly crashed into them, "You're annoying!" Shiho yelled before stomping off towards a food booth with a scowl.

"Finally," Nao gave an aggravated sigh, making an about-face to get away from Shiho. Why Shiho was with them in the first place didn't make sense to her. Why she was hanging around with either of them made _less_ sense. Why she bothered to consent to attend this festival was beyond any acceptable reasoning she could come up with.

"That was actually more entertaining than watching you and Natsuki bicker. Does that mean you have a crush on her too?" Akiyo trailed behind Nao, grinning at the stiff posture.

"Is there a reason you think I have a crush on everyone? Next thing you know, I'll have a crush on Mikoto." Nao rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the comments. Knowing that if she'd actually engaged Akiyo in a battle of words and teasing she'd ultimately lose.

"Well, you do seem to take to the elementary idea of pulling hair as a sign of affection." Akiyo teased once again. In truth, she had found it odd that Nao tended to bicker with the majority of people they'd come across. After spending more time with her she noticed that Nao was only that way with the people she cared about. She didn't give people the time of day if she didn't know them or like them in some capacity.

Nao rolled her eyes and walked away from Akiyo, who stood and watched as the two younger girls eventually ended up at the same booth. She had a good laugh as she watched them continue to argue, scaring away the booth attendants, inadvertently getting the same food, followed by glares and stalking off in different directions; only to, again, be lead to the only empty table available. Leading to a short glaring contest, which ended with each girl on opposite ends of the table. Smirking, Akiyo walked over and sat in the middle, knowing eventually her sister would show up and more fun could be had.

It wasn't long before the entire group came around and took a break from the vast activities to eat a large lunch. Somehow Shiho and Nao ended up across from each other, wedged in between their friends and nowhere to go. Their time was spent making faces, and trying not to throw food at one another, with a few jabs from Akiyo to Nao thrown in, giving Shiho quite a bit of ammunition for further prodding.

Mai and Tate were struggling with getting Mikoto to eat her own food instead of everyone else's, while Natsuki sat back and stared in awe at the reactions Akiyo was getting out of Shizuru when she turned her attention away from Nao.

Akiyo had made it her goal that afternoon to tease Shizuru as much as possible, without pushing her too far. The two sisters traded playful insults with scary precision, a small shoving contest (Natsuki was almost positive it would have gotten more physical had they not all been there) that was followed with the two trying to one up the other with embarrassing teasing.

They had all stared in amazement as Akiyo brought to light Shizuru's home-life attitude, hardly believing their stoic yet, aloof student president was completely different in her family's presence.

It was near the end of their lunch when the table's chatter halted and they were regretfully treated with the Carnival Shizuru.

Akiyo had averted her attention to Natsuki, smirking at the haunted glare Shizuru was giving her. Akiyo leaned in close, keeping an eye on Shizuru, she whispered something unheard and laughed at the blush it brought to Natsuki's face.

The rest of the group slowly inched away as they watched the scene unfold.

"Akiyo," Shizuru growled out, but it went ignored by the older girl.

Natsuki on the other hand had nearly choked on her food from the comments being made by Shizuru's annoying sister. There were a few tense moments before Natsuki could finally force out a few words, "W-will you cut it out! I don't know where you came up with the idea that not only would I like you, but that I'd also leave Shizuru like—like she was just some tool to get to you!" Eerie silence followed the declaration, ignoring it, Natsuki continued, "I would never leave the only person treats me like I matter, like I'm not just some hopeless kid who can't do anything right! Someone I—I like more than probably myself and…" Natsuki's voice trailed off, unable to continue without revealing more than she already had.

Akiyo tilted her head, a few tense seconds of silence filtered over them before she grinned and patted Natsuki on the head, "Perfect." She stood, pulling a protesting Nao up with her, "See you guys for dinner!" Akiyo walked around grabbing an equally shocked Shiho as well, "Let's go you two." The other's stared dumbly at the retreating trio, two of which who were being dragged along; their struggles to get away went unnoticed.

Shizuru was surprised by Natsuki's outburst. She struggled to keep her emotions in check for now, not wanting Natsuki to put her defenses back up if she were to act on them now.

"What was that?" Mai asked only to have it go unanswered.

Natsuki huffed in annoyance before turning to Shizuru, "That-"

Shizuru held a finger to Natsuki's lips, shushing her and placed a soft kiss on her now flushed cheek, "Thank you."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru in confusion.

"For-"

"Darling!"

"Oh god."

Senju was seconds away from slithering up to Natsuki when he found himself face down on the pavement. He got up quickly, acting as if nothing happened, "I have come to woo you in showing how great I am by winning you the fuzzy animals these silly carnival games offer!" Incredulous looks were cast his way, most hardly believe he'd be so arrogant in his proposal and thinking that Natsuki would care.

Mai grinned, there was an entertaining way of getting rid of this guy, "Senju-kun, why don't you see who is better?" Mai pointed at Shizuru, "After all, they are on a date."

Senju, confused as to why he'd have to challenge Shizuru merely accepted, bowing to the brunette, "I mean not to offend when I beat you, Kaichou-sama. In fact, in good spirits I shall let you choose the game."

"That is very kind of you, Senju-kun." Natsuki rolled her eyes at Shizuru's fake kindness, knowing any game she chose; Shizuru would beat Senju by an embarrassing amount.

They all stared as Shizuru and Senju stood in front of a booth featuring fishing poles with magnets at the end of the lines. The goal was to try and catch the most rings; the different colors depended on the type of prize you could win. Of course, the better prized rings were buried or generally too large to have such a small magnet keep hold unless done correctly.

Kaito ran up to Shizuru and started to point out the few things he wished to have while Natsuki blatantly ignored any questioning coming from Senju.

The moment they started Senju went all out, going as far as to pull off ridiculous and unneeded moves he thought would impress Natsuki. However, Natsuki kept her eyes on Shizuru in amusement. The woman was daintily trying to catch the rings, but missing horribly. When Senju noticed he laughed and patted Shizuru on the back, "Good try!"

Natsuki winced at the look Shizuru tossed his way when he turned back to the game at hand.

Shizuru winked at Natsuki as the attendant called out the last 30 seconds. Kaito cheered from his position on Natsuki's shoulders as Shizuru started to quickly grab all the higher tiered rings with relative ease. Natsuki shook her head as time was called and Senju stood, shocked at the larger pile Shizuru had gotten in such a short amount of time.

"Oh my, I seem to have caught too many." Was Shizuru's humble reply, ignoring Natsuki's eye roll.

Natsuki quickly grabbed Kaito in attempt to dodge Senju's moping, and helped him pick out the prizes.

Shizuru stepped next to a sulking Senju, who looked ready and determined to try something else, "Senju-kun, if you would be so kind as to leave my Natsuki and me alone the rest of the day? You are interrupting the last few days of her awarded two weeks. Perhaps you could try once the two weeks are up?"

"Oh!" Senju seemed to suddenly remember how this all started, "I apologize Fujino-sama! I shall leave you lovely ladies to your evening," He bowed to both and then addressed Natsuki, "See you in a few days, Darling!"

Natsuki ignored his parting words and the rest of the evening was filled with sweets and laughter from all parties, well except the two with Akiyo but that's another story entirely.

* * *

The week passed and Natsuki had found herself spending more and more time with Shizuru and her family. She was still surprised at how different the family acted from the one she had imagined before she'd gotten to know them. They were quirky and loving, relaxed and happy; at times when someone of known wealth and power around Fuuka came over there was that stoic and competitive side of the older Fujino's (Natsuki was not sure if she should be glad or scared that she was witness to what happened when the Fujino's and Suzushiro's got together).

Natsuki let a small smile linger on her lips, after Akiyo had backed off things seemed to run smoother and Shizuru had dropped her agitation around her sister. Natsuki was then treated to an even sillier side of Shizuru, one she was hard-pressed to believe. She vowed to try and get Shizuru to invite her over more often, Shizuru showed sides to her Natsuki had never even fathomed would cross Shizuru's personality.

She had been on her way to class when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her around a corner, ignoring her loud protest.

"Just the outcast I wanted to see!" An overly cheerful Midori yelled into Natsuki's ear.


	7. Natsuki's Turn

It had taken Midori nearly a week before she finally captured Natsuki after their first encounter. Her _suggestion_ that another contest take place, this time with Natsuki as the prize, did not go over so well. She'd finally managed to hog-tie Natsuki, literally, after she had been plenty distracted in Shizuru's company.

* * *

_Midori had to admit that she did hesitate for several reasons. Firstly, of course, Shizuru herself; Midori hadn't missed the frantic loss of control a few months prior. Second, Natsuki actually seemed to be enjoying herself, snuggled up comfortably with Shizuru. Mikoto and Kaito had been playing and roughhousing in the park as the two of them sat nearby nibbling on some snacks, enjoying their closeness._

_She shouldn't have been surprised to find Shizuru staring at her during her own observations. It really was the only reason she managed to get Natsuki, Shizuru keeping the girl distracted while Midori snuck up on them and then suddenly just not being there while she tackled Natsuki into the grass._

* * *

She peaked out of the curtains, grinning widely at the massive crowd that had gathered, not to mention the line on the far side of the room. Now all she needed was for a way to calm Natsuki down so Midori would not have to resort to leaving her tied up while she made all the fun announcements.

"Come, on! This will be fun! I'm sure you'll just get to go out with Shizuru again, anyway. It only seemed fair to put you up for "auction" too!"

Her answer was muffled curses and Natsuki falling flat on her face in an attempt to get to Midori.

"You're no fun!" Midori pouted, picking up Natsuki, moving her hair out of her face as she went. "I think I'll go get my secret weapon!" She cackled, ignoring the continued threats being made her way.

Shizuru returned instead of Midori, but Natsuki still glared. Shizuru gave a small chuckle, removing the scarf tied around Natsuki's mouth. She ignored the angry rant that spewed forth and lifted Natsuki's chin, Shizuru's free hand combing into her disheveled hair.

Natsuki's words slowed and stuttered, but she continued even as Shizuru leaned in closer, eventually sitting astride Natsuki's lap. "Hello, my Natsuki." She whispered finally closing the gap between them and softly kissed Natsuki, her eyes fluttering closed and her heart skipping at the hitch in Natsuki's breathing.

Shizuru slowly pulled back, enjoying the ease at which Natsuki now took her affection. She quickly kissed Natsuki again as she undid the restraints. "H-hey." Natsuki replied, the lower register of her voice warmed Shizuru and she had to force herself to move.

"I think that makes you automatically disqualified!" Midori shouted, effectively ripping them out of their bubble.

"Ara, I'm afraid you're right!" Shizuru agreed, ignoring the protests beside her.

"Hello, everyone!" Midori shouted seconds later, the curtains opening, blinding Natsuki in the process from the sudden intrusion of the spotlight.

Shizuru tugged a lock of Natsuki's hair and winked before stepping away from her and focusing on the crowd that had gathered.

"As you all know, our delightful, stoic, and beautiful alumni president allowed herself to be put to the test a few weeks ago! Earning Miss Kuga, here, a chance to go out with her for a couple of weeks!" Midori twirled around, gesturing wildly and finally settling behind Natsuki and resting her arms on Natsuki's head. Much to Natsuki's annoyance, Midori managed to refute all of her efforts in dislodging her from her resting spot. "After a few inquiries, we decided it only fair for Natsu-chan," Midori dodged the elbow sent her way, "To be put to a test of her own!"

Midori waited for the cheers to settle down before relieving Natsuki from her duties as a resting post and flounced about the stage, "Now then, the rules are pretty simple! Because of how easy it is to get this girl to blush," Midori leapt over the kick Natsuki gave and managed to twirl about, as if she'd meant to do it, "Your goal, instead, is to get her to smile!" Groans were heard throughout the room.

"Because of an earlier interaction that I was witness to," She pretended to whisper into the microphone, "to which you should all be jealous," Twirling around a few more times, Midori continued, "and because she was the prize last time, Fujino-sama is forbidden from joining the long line of potential suitors!" Shizuru managed to somehow make her pout dignified; Midori had to result to a flagrant hair toss, smacking Natsuki in the face, to efficiently cut off the loud protest.

Midori went on, explaining rules and penalties all while ignoring Natsuki's death glare before finally letting the fun begin.

The trail of potential dates dwindled slowly, Natsuki's scowl getting deeper and deeper as time passed. Most tended to be distracted by Shizuru, who sat calmly nearby sipping her tea, somehow managing to discourage most with that action alone.

"My darling!"

Natsuki almost fell backwards in the chair as a familiar voice aggravated her ear drums.

"No." She snarled and crossed her arms to keep from punching Senju.

"I have brought you gifts!" He shouted dramatically, trying to win over Natsuki as well as the crowd. He bowed before her, handing her a rose—or attempted to as she didn't move and refused to take it. Without hesitation, he pulled out a few more, dropping them at her feet. He continued to pull random items from thin air, and the pile of gifts grew steadily larger at Natsuki's feet.

"Imagine, years from now! We can start our own little family, and I can go to work and come home greeted by you in a lovely apron waiting with food—urk!" He was cut off, not only by the kick had Natsuki given to his shin, but also from Midori's fist and Shizuru's tea pot.

After getting Aoi and Chie to drag him off stage by his feet, Midori spoke, "We have one last contestant and I think this time, we'll have a winner!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and grumbled appreciatively that this stupid annoyance was coming to an end.

She wasn't ready for the loud cacophony of _aaawww's_ that ran throughout the audience, nor the shout of, "Kuga-san!" from a frighteningly familiar voice.

"Kaito?" Her shocked expression turned quickly into one of fondness when the boy stumbled over his own feet. She quickly steadied him, ignoring Midori's "We'll let that one pass."

"Hey, buddy." She said quietly, giving a small smile at the beaming kid.

"Hi!" The shout gave Natsuki a small start but she grinned after, ruffling his hair, "Uh—here. Ruru-nee said to gi—I mean, these are from me!" He thrust a bouquet of flowers right under her nose, causing her to sneeze once, and then he dropped his head and shuffled his feet in nervousness.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru; the expression on her face was so content and happy that it gave Natsuki pause. She was almost certain that Shizuru was about to cry, as well. "Thanks, kid." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the forehead, completely forgetting where she was.

Until the squeals and shouting of various compliments of cuteness assaulted her eardrums.

"Crap…"

"I think we have a winner!" Midori tried shouting over the noise, only partially succeeding.

The aura of death Natsuki was giving off had no effect on the crowd anymore, at least with Kaito radiantly standing beside her clutching onto the fabric of her pants.

"Since this guy's just a little young, we're letting Fujino-sama tag along as a chaperone!" Midori interjected through the noise, which only got louder when Shizuru stood alongside Natsuki and Kaito.

"They do make such a beautiful picture, don't they?" Midori sighed into the microphone.

Shizuru interrupted, "Actually, Midori-san, I think someone else will have to chaperone these two."

"Oh?"

"Mmm, I believe my father would be better qualified and more than delighted to make sure they are safe and have respectable boundaries." She teased.

"_Wh—WHAT!?_"

* * *

_Short yes, I was going to add more but the chapter would have been so much longer(not that I would have minded really) and it is a good place to stop, the other places just seemed too abrupt and not cliff-hangery just...silly. :3~ So here is your REAL update lol_


	8. Date with the Father and Brother

_I may have forgotten to mention that if you want random ass updates from myself, like rambling about this(or anything else for that matter), the best place would be tumblr. Which would be~ doomkitteh. tumblr. com You know, without the spaces xD_

_One more thing, Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and such. I apologize for not responding individually, but trying to do so on a cellphone was far more frustration than I wanted to deal with lol_

* * *

Natsuki stood in Shizuru's room, pouting. Pouting very loudly. Shizuru was thankful they weren't downstairs; though she feared they knew Natsuki was sulking about anyway.

"Natsuki, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"For you. I have to go and spend the day with your dad."

Natsuki was sitting cross-legged on her bed, arms folded and scowling now, "You've spent time with him before and Kaito will be with you, as well." Shizuru kneeled behind Natsuki wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on Natsuki's shoulder. She smiled when Natsuki relaxed enough to lean back into her embrace.

"This is different." Natsuki grumbled, not divulging anymore reason than that.

"Would it help if I told Natsuki where the three of you are going?" She whispered as she gave Natsuki's ear a kiss. Shizuru grinned at how quickly Natsuki's face and neck reddened.

"May—maybe," Natsuki's head tilted back as her voice caught due to Shizuru's now roaming hands.

"Has Natsuki ever been to the Fuuka Motorcycle Show before?" Shizuru inched her hands under Natsuki's shirt, enjoying the hitch in Natsuki's voice and feel of her skin. She lightly traced the tips of her fingers down Natsuki's sides and slowly moved her hands towards Natsuki's stomach, content on repeating the motions.

"No," Natsuki breathed out, her eyes closing and her body relaxed even more. So much was the distraction and comfort Shizuru was providing that she hadn't realized what exactly Shizuru was saying. She only nodded as Shizuru continued to tell her about whatever it was she was going to be involved in today.

It wasn't long until only silence remained in the room with an occasional relaxed sigh from Natsuki.

* * *

"Your father better not come back with one of those death machines," Kyouko muttered to Shizuru as the women of the Fujino family waved the boys and Natsuki away.

Shizuru was still grinning from the redness that had yet to vanish entirely from Natsuki's cheeks from the sweet kiss they shared moments before as they said goodbye in front of Shizuru's family, "You allow Natsuki to take me on rides, but Father is forbidden?"

"Despite her need for some kind of recklessness, Natsuki is perfectly safe when you're with her. Your father, however, is just not allowed to have one. We'd never see him again because he'd end up in Aomori before realizing he should have been home days ago." Kyouko huffed out, crossing her arms as she spoke.

Akiyo laughed as she closed the door, "It sounds as if you've experienced it before, mother."

"I was pregnant with you, actually. He wanted one last ride before I made him sell it_. I'll only be gone an hour._ He said," Kyouko rolled her eyes, leading the girls into the main room as they gathered for some tea, "He felt so guilty after that, I didn't even have to yell at him when he got home," she laughed.

"Probably because you yelled at him long enough before he could drive back home, Mama." Shizuru teased.

"Hush, you."

They talked a while longer, and Akiyo started to shuffle nervously when there was a lull in their conversations.

"Shizuru…"

"Hm?" Shizuru was languidly sipping her tea, a small smile upon her face, her thoughts on Natsuki and not on the two others with her.

"When I asked you about Natsuki and her family…" Akiyo trailed off, startled at how quickly Shizuru's entire body seemed to come into focus.

"I'm afraid it isn't something I should share without her knowing," sighing, Shizuru set her tea down, "Natsuki doesn't have one, not anymore, not in the traditional sense."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Her mother asked.

"She has us, and the girls at school, but I don't think she truly realizes that. Until recently, Natsuki's been alone since she was little," she shook her head at her mother's insistence for further explanation, "I can't, Mama, it isn't right."

"Well then," Kyouko huffed, "We'll just have to make sure she knows she has us now."

* * *

They had started in the main show room, the three of them so excited about all the shiny motorcycles that Natsuki had forgotten to be nervous. An hour into their perusing and Hibiki had gone off one way, and Natsuki had taken Kaito to another area. The three of them spent the next four hours running into each other every now and then, wide-eyed and giddy from all the shiny things.

Natsuki was currently drooling over the latest Ducati model causing her to miss the stares garnered her way.

Kaito was perched on her shoulders and flailing his hands about in excitement, asking question upon question about everything and anything, Natsuki answering without her usual irritation.

Half the time she didn't even understand what he was asking, his eagerness cutting his speech in half, her name sometimes turned into 'Na-ki' as his mouth couldn't keep up with his own thoughts. Not that she minded, his enthusiasm was so palpable that she couldn't help but be wrapped up in it. Not that she would tell anyone that she was just as excited as Kaito was.

She winced when he started to bounce up and down, pointing out a display farther in front of them, "Helmets! Let's go there, pleeeeeeeeeease!" he shouted.

Natsuki weaved them towards the booth, already set on getting Kaito his own if only for show and she figured she should get one for Shizuru, too.

After a lengthy argument over the de-cal of Shizuru's helmet and price, Natsuki picked up a helmet for Kaito and placed it on his head, grinning as it covered his eyes, "I think this one is too big."

"I like that one!" He pointed out to a row behind them, nearly slamming his fist into Natsuki's face. Natsuki pushed back the helmet currently on his head and picked him up as he walked over towards the rack.

Kaito nearly leapt out of her arms as he grabbed one that could pass off as her own if it were a bigger size, "It looks just like yours! I want it." He flung off the helmet on his head; Natsuki wincing as it narrowly missed the glass case next to them, and shoved the new one on, "Now I can be as cool as Natsuki!"

"That might not be a good idea, but the helmet fits at least." Natsuki mumbled, her face flushed for reasons she wasn't going to think about. Natsuki quickly paid for the helmet Kaito wouldn't take off and started towards another manufacturer's display where Hibiki said they'd meet up if they separated.

"I don't think you belong here."

Natsuki turned to glare at the person who spoke. She was met with a small group of men, boys really, all trying to pretend they were cooler than everyone else.

"Who are they?" Kaito asked, unaware of the tension radiating from Natsuki.

She growled, "Tch, no one important," Turning away from them enough so that she was no longer facing them but still able to keep them in her line of sight.

Keeping her eyes on the boys who were whispering to one another, Natsuki gently took Kaito off her shoulders and set him down, keeping a firm grip on him. She pushed him behind her, out of the other guys' sight as they started forward.

"Little girl here thinks she can pretend to be a bad-ass. News flash, honey, you might want to lose the kid before you try again." The leader of the group chuckled, followed by a round from his followers. Trying to get Natsuki to react, they continued to shout out mild insults and menial threats.

Kaito tugged on Natsuki's shirt as she stepped forward, "Natsuki, tell them to stop."

The tears in his eyes gripped at her heart, and she turned and leant down to hug him. She pulled back moments later and wiped his cheek, "Hey, don't worry. They can say all the cra—the bad stuff they want. It's just them throwing their own _weaknesses _at someone else." She growled lowly, but made sure it was heard by the group of guys.

"Why you little—" as he stepped towards Natsuki, his fist clenched and arm back, he found himself unable to move any farther.

"Get away from my kids."

"Daddy!"

"What?" Natsuki was still tense, her gut reaction was to take the guy out, but she had hesitated because of Kaito. Instinct would have had her focus on the fight alone and ignore the people looking on, she couldn't look out for Kaito that way. But her confusion was more about what Hibiki had said and not entirely on her reluctance to get into a fist fight.

Hibiki had finally showed up, towering over the boys his grip holding tightly to the arm of the leader.

One of the boys scoffed, and Hibiki stepped forward, his enormous stature and foreign look intimidated the group and some of them apologized before running. Hibiki stared at the leader, unblinking, "You were saying something?"

The guy winced at the sudden change in pressure on his arm and his knees nearly buckled, "N—no. Nothing. I swear."

Hibiki let go, and the boy stumbled back into a few bystanders. He grumbled something before quickly walking away, looking over his shoulder repeatedly, a scared look on his face.

"Damn kids, thinking they can go messing with my family," Hibiki had growled it to himself, but Natsuki was close enough to hear it, "You ok?" Hibiki asked, placing a comforting hand on Natsuki's arm.

She quickly shrugged him off trying not to panic in front of everyone, "I need to—I'm going outside," she managed to say before rushing through the crowds and out the doors.

Bursting out of the convention center Natsuki quickly put space between herself and the building. She sighed in relief that it didn't take her long to find a small area tucked away from everywhere else, close enough to the doors keep on the lookout for Kaito and Hibiki but far enough away for her to not feel caged in.

It had taken Natsuki so long to just put up with Shizuru's eccentrics let alone finally trust her. No matter how often Shizuru tried, it had taken the realization that in order for the Carnival crap to work, they would _have _to destroy _each other. _For Natsuki to realize that she could trust Shizuru. She could let Shizuru care. Let herself _care_ that Shizuru cared. There was no other reason than the love Shizuru had for her and the love she had for Shizuru. It was something that still boggled her mind, something she still questioned when she was alone with her thoughts.

Now Shizuru's father was protecting her from some stupid group of boys that she could have taken out easily. She hadn't even been in any serious trouble; the real fighting hadn't even started.

If Kaito had not been there, would he have done the same thing? Would he have still stood up for her?

Would he still have called her his kid?

He said _kids._

Called her _family_.

Was she really going to have...

Were there really people who wanted her?

To be her,

Her,

_Family?_

* * *

_This is turning out far longer than I anticipated o_o Also, I made a brief mention and partial reference to Alyssa and possibly bringing her in as Natsuki's sister earlier on, as the mangas do, but I have decided to not steer myself into that train wreck. Thanks for reading~_


End file.
